


Maybe

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [9]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to know everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a prompt: Annie, curiosity – Annie-pov, Sam/Annie

She wants to know everything about him – morbid curiosity, perhaps. He's a nutter at times, but a decent man, and a very good cop. Not that he's her boyfriend, but he's a better listener than the last five of them combined. So she asks about his family. His childhood. These days, Sam has less and less to say.

Maybe – because she humours herself, at times, the way she often humours him – if Sam really is from the future, if Vic Tyler really is his father, she can only hope that the father was the bad one, compared to the son.


End file.
